An August Love
by bon bon 04
Summary: summer before luna lovegoods 5th year.....she goes to to vist her bestfriend. while there she instantly starts to like somebody she never thought she would. total fluf. one-shot. RWLL


A/N-Ok well when I start writing a story after about a week I get really tired of it so I've decided to just write one chappie stories! If anybody has any ideas for one email me at michelleblack04@yahoo.com. Than and here is my first One-Chappie! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Me and Shadow OWN everything!! No just kidding...we wish though!! Especially Draco Malfoy. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter I just own the plot. Poor me!  
  
Unexpected Summer Love~  
  
It had been a long and boring summer for Luna Lovegood. Her father had been away for most of the summer on business. Since her mother had dies she didn't like leaving home, even if her father wasn't there.  
  
In a month she would be starting her 5th year at Hogwarts. If it was going to be as exciting as the year before it would be great. She had made new friends, though she wasn't the same weird Ravenclaw anymore.  
  
After the whole thing in the Department of Mysteries a couple of months before she had grown up. She was the same girl but she wasn't as innocence and blind to the things happening in the world. She had lost that type of innocence that night. Life wasn't all fine and dandy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mum, since Ron is having Harry and Hermione over can I have a friend over also?" asked Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Well.....I suppose." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Thanx Mum." Said Ginny as she hugged her mother and ran out of the room to owl her friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was happy that Harry and Hermione were coming over on the 7th of August. He didn't have a crush on Hermione anymore she was quit annoying at times he had realized. He hoped Harry was dealing well with Sirius's death. They had written to each other once or twice but they never talked about what happened months ago at the ministry. Just then his younger sister burst into his room disrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Ron can I use pig?" asked Ginny out of breath.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron, eying his sister mysteriously.  
  
"I'm inviting Luna over for the rest of the summer. Is that a problem." She told her older brother.  
  
"Why her?" asked Ron. It wasn't that he didn't like her, but he thought that Harry and Luna liked each other and he didn't want them snogging all summer.  
  
"Cause she is my friend! Can I use pig or not?" asked Ginny one more time getting very annoyed.  
  
"Alright" mumbled Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
It was August 4th and Luna was sitting around reading the Quibbler, when two owls flew in her window. She recognized them both, one was Hedwig, Harry's owl and the other was Pig, Ron's owl. She took the two letters from the owls and asked her house elf Cherry to bring water for the birds.  
  
"Anything else Ms. Luna?" asked Cherry.  
  
"No, thank you." Answered Luna dismissing Cherry.  
  
Luna went to sit down and read the letters. But before she did she got a quill, ink and parchment. She sat down to read the letter from Harry.  
  
Dear Luna,  
How has your summer been? Mine is still horrible, but looking up. Since Hermione and I are going to the burrow (were Ron and Ginny live, if you didn't know) is your dad back from his latest Journey? Well I miss you. Can't wait until we get back to school.  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
'He misses me? Harry Potter miss Luna Lovegood! OMG, he misses me and love? Does that mean he loves me? Ok Luna don't get ahead of yourself thought Luna' as she started Harry's letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Yes my father is still away. I think I've seen him only twice the whole summer. Have fun at the Weasley's, you deserve to have some fun. Hope your doing alright. Write soon.  
  
Always and Forever,  
Luna L.  
  
'There that was done. Now the other one' thought Luna  
  
Hey Moon,  
Guess what??? My mum said you could come over for the rest of the summer!! Oh please say you can come. Harry and Hermione are coming also! If you can come this will be the best summer ever! Owl back with the answer.  
  
Always and Eternity,  
Fire  
  
Luna and Ginny had become quick best friends the year before. Ginny had started calling Luna, moon because that was what he name meant. She had started calling Ginny fire because of her hair and her temper. The nicknames had stuck and soon they had their own little sayings.  
  
Hey Fire,  
Of course I'll go to your house! I can't wait. Harry owled me again and well lets just say we have a lot to talk about!! This summer I've changed, not for the bad though don't worry. Well see you 2marrow.  
  
Always and Forever,  
Moon  
  
As soon as she was done she sent the letters. She was so happy! The rest of the summer with Harry and Ginny!!!  
  
"Cherry pack my things, I'm going to a friends house." Said Luna merrily.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
~*~  
  
'Two more days and then I'm out of this hell whole' thought Harry while sitting under a bush in the Dursley's garden. Things hadn't been the same this summer all because Sirius was gone. But he and Luna had been writing to each other. He liked her very much but he didn't think she liked him back, but would see in September.  
  
He wondered if she had gotten his letter yet. What would she think about the 'Love, Harry'? He could never tell her his feelings, or could he?!?!?!  
  
"Boy what do you think your doing? Get out of those bushes before the neighbors see you." Said his purple faced uncle. 'This is going to be a long two days' thought Harry while getting out of the bush.  
  
~*~  
  
As Luna was leaving her house she had a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'Shouldn't feel like this! I'm going to have fun with Fire or even Harry.' Thought Luna as she closed the door.  
  
She was flying to the burrow, since she lived down the road from them. Ginny didn't know this though because she wasn't supposed to tell were she lived.  
  
She stood in front of the burrow just looking at it... 'Wow it looks so cozy. Unlike my house.' Thought Luna before she was interrupted by a person.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ron can you please go de-gnome the garden." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"But its Fred and George's turn." Whined Ron.  
  
"Well I sent them to clean the closet. Hurry before Ginny's friend gets here." Said Mrs. Weasley while cleaning up the living room.  
  
It took Ron a whole hour to de-gnome the garden. 'The little suckers just keep coming back' thought Ron. He was walking to the front of the house when he saw a beautiful blond haired girl just staring at the house. He decided to walk up to her and see what was wrong.  
  
"Hello miss is there a problem?" asked Ron as the beautiful blond turned to face him he noticed that she had really nice pal blue eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing, just admiring." Sighed the girl.  
  
"Are you here to visit or something?" asked Ron looking a bit shocked at somebody admiring his house.  
  
"Yes actually I am." Replied the girl realizing that he didn't know who she was. As she realized this she took a good look at him. He had grown a lot in two months, though she had also. 'he looks really HOTT!' don't think that...member you like Harry (No Ron) Harry' though Luna having an argument with herself in her head.  
  
"Well I'm R..." before he could finish, she interrupted him.  
  
"I know who you are Ronald. I'm surprised you don't remember me." Said Luna softly while putting a finger to his mouth for a second. When she pulled away she noticed he was blushing.  
  
"Moon!!!! Omg you've changed!" yelled Ginny running out of the house to greet her friend. Leaving a bewildered face on her brother.  
  
'That beautiful girl was Luna? Loony Luna Lovegood? Harry's Luna?' thought Ron, when he came back from his thoughts the two girls were gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Today was the day Harry and Hermione were arriving. Luna thought she would be happier to see Harry. But honestly she could care less. The last two days had been really fun. The three of them (Ginny, Ron and Luna) had gone swimming and played quidditch. She was having the time of her life.  
  
"Girls breakfast is ready." Called Mrs. Weasley from the downstairs. The two girls got up and dressed in shorts and a tank top. When they arrived downstairs EVERYBODY was eating. By everyone I mean All the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and even Remus Lupin.  
  
"Luna?" asked Harry shocked to see her.  
  
"Hello Harry." Said Luna calmly, as she sat down next to Ron.  
  
~*~ Harry's point of view ~*~  
  
I didn't know Luna was going to be here! All though breakfast she didn't even say anything to me. Did I do something wrong? I think I'll talk to her after breakfast.  
  
I decided to go look for her. When I finally spotted her she was talking to Remus.  
  
"Hey, Luna do you think I can talk to you for a minute?" I asked sure she would say 'yes'.  
  
"Well Harry I'm busy right now. How about in 10min?" she said. How can she brush me off like that? Its only ten minutes.  
  
"Alright. In the garden." I said as she mumbled 'sure'.  
  
While I was waiting in the garden I started to think. What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she never liked me? But my thoughts got interrupted when I heard a girl moan. She sounded like Hermione. But why would Hermione moan?  
  
When I went to check behind the bush (were the noise was coming from) I saw Hermione and George snogging! What a sight. I decided not to even bother. When I turned around Luna was there.  
  
~*~ Luna point of view ~*~  
  
Harry was standing there looking at me. I don't get a funny feeling anymore, and I know why.  
  
"Luna, I need to talk to you." He said. I know what he wants to talk about so I just nodded.  
  
"Luna, well..it's hard for me to say, but I care about you a lot." He said in an almost whisper.  
  
"I care about you also Harry...your a great friend." I said, but just by looking at his face it wasn't enough.  
  
"Luna, do you think maybe one day we could be more than just friends?" he asked and I knew I couldn't lie to him.  
  
"If you had asked me last week that I would of said yes, but I don't have those kinds of feelings for you anymore." I replied seeing the hurt look on his face.  
  
"What is there somebody else?" could I tell him the truth? I had to I'm no good at lying.  
  
"Yes, I'm not going out with him but I have feelings for him." I said trying to act calm.  
  
"Who?" he asked  
  
"Ron." Was all I could say as I stared at my shoes that has suddenly become very interesting.  
  
"Well he is lucky. Does he like you back?" he asked. I could tell he wasn't mad or anything, he looked relieved. I bet he thought I was going to say Malfoy!  
  
"I'm not sure." I said all of a sudden feeling shy.  
  
"Well why don't you ask. He is on his way over here." Harry said. When I turned around there was walking towards us.  
  
~*~ Ron's Point of view ~*~  
  
I've been looking for Luna and I can't seem to find her anywhere. I think I'll go check in the garden. And there she is...talking to Harry. Probably getting ready to snog! Why do I care? I don't know but I'm going over there.  
  
"Hullo Harry, Luna." I said coolly..I hope.  
  
"Luna I think you should tell him, it's for the best." Said Harry before he bent down kissed her on the cheek then walked away. I could feel my face turning red already.  
  
"What is he talking about?" I asked  
  
"Well...this." she said right before she pulled me into a kiss. Though it was short I enjoyed it.  
  
"Wow..Luna...I feel the same way about you." I said.  
  
"Really? OMG...this is great." She said getting all happy. For a second she reminded me of the old..Loony Luna Lovegood. But I realized even if she was that way I would still love her..did I just say love?  
  
The End.  
  
Hope you enjoyed... You don't really have to review, but if you would like a sequel tell me.  
  
3 Always and Forever,  
Bon Bon 


End file.
